Ankara
Ankara is the Toa of Fire and Destruction, and last remaining member of the Toa Kappri, as all other members are deceased. He has been referred to by the Turagan Council as: 'A resilient warrior, of whom none have been able to rival.' Biography Early Life Ankara started life as a Matoran, finding his way to Nikari Nui. Upon his arrival, he went to the Turagan Council, in search of answers for where he was, and, more importantly, who he was. He got his answers, but, he was told to 'discover himself'. This, naturally somewhat annoyed him, leading him to just up and walking into a scrapyard. This led to him finding a sword, and what seemed to be a shield. This led him to eventually speaking with the resident blacksmith, Hyperion, whom offered him a newly-crafted weapon, a break-action, single-shot rifle. Specifically named: 'CC-05 Break-Action Rifle'. He was taught how to use it, and actually used it for hunting, and much more often than his sword and shield. This helped him gain a mostly positive reputation, and made him sort of a local celebrity, as a popular hunter. However, he didn't consider his fame 'all too important', seeing himself as any other average matoran. Several years later, a tournament was held by the turaga; simply to see who was one of the best warriors. He went up against several matoran, eventually facing an unrivaled warrior in a match that featured ranged weapons... ...which used explosive rounds. Both of them took damage, but, Ankara managed to prevail, miraculously. Becoming a Toa Following that event, it was decided by the turaga that Ankara was to become a Toa, as such, he was taken to Mahkra Nui, an important Temple of Creation. This led to him becoming what he is now, the Toa of Fire and Destruction. This led to his weapons being upgraded, however, not to the extent they are now. Not even his armor was fully complete upon first transforming. Not long after this, he was appointed as leader of the Toa Kappri, when the members were still living (obviously). As a team, they worked together to fight off any threat to the matoran, and did so, successfully. Their fame only continued to boost. This is partially due to the fact they were the second only Toa Team in Nikari's history, the other, obviously, being the current Turaga. However, their fame was not to last. Fall of the Toa Kappri At some point, a few decades ago, an unknown force, implied to be the Agents of the Makuta invaded Nikari Nui, killing off the Toa one-by-one. The only one to remain was, well, Ankara. Following the death of his comrades, he exiled himself to a secret area, and nobody knew where he went, not even the turaga themselves. Try as they might've, but they just... couldn't. It was as if they had disappeared. Following that, the threat mostly faded, but the loss of the Toa was a grave matter for the matoran and turaga alike. This would lead to the blacksmith, Hyperion, manufacturing weapons for all matoran, so that if needs be, they could defend themselves. Whilst in exile, Ankara became an honorary member of the Mesans. He was remembered by the matoran and turaga as a hero, who only wanted to do things right. However, he personally saw himself as a failure, for not being able to stop the deaths of his team. Recently, Kapryx convinced Ankara to leave exile and return to the Bastion. He agreed, albeit reluctantly. Abilities and Traits To put it simply, Ankara has evident fire resistance, and resembles the rest of all required Toa of Fire abilities. His Kanohi Hau also does what's required. As for destruction, he can, to an extent, create explosions by simply slamming one end of his shield against the ground. Personality Ankara is known for being a confident, yet short-tempered individual. He tends to be poor at communicating, often preferring to work alone, which is said to be 'uncharacteristic' for one who's not a Toa of Ice. This, in turn, somewhat hindered his abilities as a leader, but not too greatly; until the death of the rest of his team, obviously. Trivia *The Hau used for Ankara has what look like claw marks on the left side of it, which may imply a fight with a beast, or possibly a fight with another matoran using a form of clawed weapon, perhaps even a Makuta, one could theorise. *Ankara is Pixlball's self-MOC. *As a MOC, Ankara was made in around twenty minutes, once all the right pieces had been found. *Ankara's sword design was inspired by Ackar's sword from the 2008-9 BIONICLE Glatorian line. *Ankara was previously named 'Izeyak' *Ankara is the name of the real-world capital of the Republic of Turkey Category:Toa Category:Toa of Fire